


Mimicry

by 1000trillionpercent (orphan_account)



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Pining, Post-Break Up, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1000trillionpercent
Summary: His heart goes off constantly, he’s found the feeling of anxiety somewhere between vivid recollection of Tyler’s hands on the skin that isn’t his, and the barely-there conversation during the group lunch.





	Mimicry

In the simplest terms, Tyler lacked subtlety. It didn’t take a supercomputer to read Tyler’s wants, his desires, his... desperation. Even organisms not meant for encompassing and handling human emotion would read each sign as if it were a message left in bright neon colors in an otherwise pitch-black environment.

 

He doesn’t exactly know how to process it, especially given the low range of human-based emotions he was given. He only knows this is not a circumstance he should ever be finding himself within.

 

Many, many times he considers consulting Ethan, telling his “creator” of the various off-handed comments, the ticks he picks up on, and the general behavior of this unwanted party. Though, he’s often left reminding himself that, given circumstance he’s heard of, more news about Tyler would be the opposite of welcome.

 

He had a job, work the unfortunately set him between the bitter, hate-filled gaze of Ethan and the vulnerable lovesick glaze of Tyler. Though their relationship was hardly his business, and he tried to keep his head low on the matter.

 

It’s difficult when Tyler tries to befriend him, however. The odd, flirtatious banter that Tyler insists on drumming up only when they’re entirely alone. Ignoring that he’s incapable of ever properly reciprocating the emotion geared towards him, these feelings forced into conversation and interaction aren’t even _his_ to experience. Tyler doesn’t feel for him, he’s simply a stand-in. He’s something close enough to Ethan in appearance and attitude that Tyler thinks he can use to fill the gap in his heart.

 

He doesn’t understand it for the longest time, doesn’t fully grasp the situation he’s wedged into, not until he’s given another update. When he does finally learn, well,

 

If not caught up in the discomfort in dealing with humans and their unnecessary feelings, he’d likely feel something akin to hurt that all he is to certain people is a replacement of Ethan.

 

It doesn’t take long the sift through the new memories, unfortunately mostly pertaining to Tyler. He’s certain that’s not something they could control, and whenever was pulled was just what was on Ethan’s mind the most that day.

 

It makes things much harder.

 

It puts an explanation to all of Tyler’s actions, fully completes the equation of intent.

 

He barely grasps this new feeling, this discomfort, and discontent so strong it clings to his form as if actually tangible.

 

It was easier when he didn’t know.

 

Before more and more of Ethan’s mind was melded into his own. Before his headspace wasn’t flooded with patchy memories stretched across Ethan’s life. He hasn’t quite received everything, their technology isn’t that advanced and there’s fear he might malfunction with too much data pumped into him at once, but it's more than enough.

 

His heart goes off constantly, he’s found the feeling of anxiety somewhere between vivid recollection of Tyler’s hands on the skin that isn’t his, and the barely-there conversation during the group lunch.

 

He begins to suspect Tyler likes this update, likes seeing him as growing more to be truly human by the day.

 

The thought turns his would-be stomach to knots.

 

The more their research develops, the more he improves, the pushier Tyler grows. He’s practically a _real boy_ now, the perfect subservient obedient near-pet that would buckle to any order.

 

Even if it goes against his own wishes.

 

He finds romantic attraction somewhere between Ethan and Tyler’s first kiss and Tyler, earlier that day, calling him to the couch to talk during a coffee break. It's foreign, existing outside his own real feelings, and he detests it. He’s living another person’s brain with a few years lagged off real-time, and the adjustment is something he’s borderline rejecting.

 

He requests something of a lobotomy from Mark, expressing concern about his emotions getting in the way of his work. It’s a lie, he can work just fine, he simply hates having to dig through and live the emotions and memories he knows Ethan would rather forget entirely.

 

Ethan grows a bit colder towards him once Mark lays out all the new emotions he’s been discovering.

 

Tyler, however, looks elated.

 

Of course, he wants to relive the life he’s lost.

 

It eats him alive until he finally gets the courage to speak out.

 

It takes hours to hammer in the point.

 

“I am simply reliving his emotions and his memories. These are not gained by myself organically. Your expectations of me have been set far too high. I am not even completely capable of stable emotion.”

 

Tyler opens his mouth to speak, but he cuts him off

 

“I am not, likely never will be, interested in you romantically, despite any advances. I’m not your replacement for Ethan. I am not a tool for you to live your ex-love life vicariously through. My existence and the work myself and everyone in the team put in to further develop me will be used to do amazing things and help the world.”

 

Tyler looks heartbroken.

 

“We cannot waste our time obsessing over a petty relationship. Your emotions are clouding your judgment, Tyler. You’re losing sight of why we even began this.”

 

Tyler nods slowly, his face otherwise black with the exception of his eyes, filled to the brim with pain.

 

“I suggest you take the time to remember why you’re here.”

 

Tyler stops showing up for work.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://crankyplier.tumblr.com/)
> 
> let me know if ya liked it in the comments  
> n leave me a kudo just for fun


End file.
